


put my hands on you

by sinjoong (undeliveredtruth)



Series: atz requests & randoms [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Actually it’s more like, And he gets indulged, Exhibitionism, It's kinda soft I promise, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, Voyeurism, Wooyoung just wants to please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/sinjoong
Summary: It had been nothing more than a dream for Wooyoung when he had mentioned it in passing. When he...Well, when he essentially asked someone else to take his boyfriend to bed as he watches, held down and unable to do anything.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: atz requests & randoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702567
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	put my hands on you

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something for ATEEZ that's not adult content? We shall see.

San, chest pressed to the bed and cheek on the pillow, back curved, ass in the air, arms at his side, clutching the sheets.

Curly hair spread out on the white material, matted to his forehead with sweat.

Wooyoung can't stop looking at him. Can't stop staring at the tug of his lips, his blissed-out expression, his fingers almost ripping the cheap sheets. The draw of his chest on the bed, up, up...

As Hongjoong slams into him from behind, over and over, merciless.

Hongjoong catches him staring, and Wooyoung swallows when they make eye contact and Hongjoong doesn't even smirk. His eyes. His eyes are what have Wooyoung _shivering._

At the look, Hongjoong's hand sneaks up, up, up San's back, fists in his long hair and _pulls._

Pulls until San's head turns up towards Wooyoung, held up solely by Hongjoong's hand fisted in his hair.

_Fuck._

San looks fucked out beyond belief, mouth open, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Hongjoong slows down to deep grinds inside of him. Deadly, they must feel deadly, Wooyoung can only imagine, can almost feel how tight San is around Hongjoong, how eager to please.

And then San makes eye contact with Wooyoung... and smiles. Smiles slow, content, pornographic, bites the pillow and arches his back to meet each of Hongjoong's thrusts, eager for hands on him, for something in him. San's always been eager for anything, for anyone...

_"Fuck."_

Behind him, Seonghwa chuckles, his hand on the inseam of Wooyoung's thigh teasing.

"You like it? You like seeing your boyfriend wrecked by someone else?"

Wooyoung's too gone to answer, can only let out a broken moan, so hard in his jeans it _hurts._ It hurts but he's not allowed to do anything, can't...

Hongjoong lets go of San's hair and he drops with an _oof_ back on the pillow. Wooyoung can almost see his smirk, his satisfied cat-like grin when he gets what he wants.

And he does. He gets Hongjoong switching him around on the bed while he's on his back, spreading his legs open before he's back inside him in one flat second and San lets out the most intense moan Wooyoung's heard tonight.

No doubt played up for Wooyoung's sake, but he's too gone to care. Too gone, only a brush of Seonghwa's hand over his clothed cock making him shiver.

He didn't know... he didn't know that this is what he'd get when he asked for this. He couldn't even have imagined Hongjoong's hand wrapping around San's throat as he fucks into him without abandon, San's hard cock leaking on his stomach, his head tilted back in ecstasy obvious on his upside-down expression.

Maybe San's not playing it up for Wooyoung. As he sees the pre-come drip from him, the intense way he grabs Hongjoong's wrist, like he wants to make sure he keeps his hand there on his throat, the involuntary arch of his back to get Hongjoong deeper, deeper...

A moan of his own escapes him too, and Seonghwa, cruel, cruel Seonghwa unbuttons his pants, dropping the zipper down one tooth at a time. The pressure off his hard-on feels heavenly, but he can't come.

He can't come, he wants to frantically tell Seonghwa, but Seonghwa presses a kiss to his shoulder and ignores him, pressing the palm of his hand down on his cock over his underwear. Wooyoung's traitorous body arches up into his touch, his eyes not straying one second from the view in front of him.

As he watches San drag his nails down Hongjoong's back, thighs wrap around his slim hips, Wooyoung knows that it's not San getting wrecked here...

It's only him.

When Seonghwa frees him from his underwear, tugging slowly at him, Hongjoong watches the sight and smirks, grabbing San's hips and slamming into him _hard._ San's moans fall unabashed from his lips at the attack, little _ah ah ahs_ with every one of Hongjoong's hard thrusts. 

"Aren't they pretty?" Seonghwa whispers in his ear with a chuckle, rubbing at the head of his cock. Wooyoung stops him with a hand on his wrist, because he's one second away from falling apart. Seonghwa thankfully grants him mercy, putting his free hand back on his thigh.

And then Hongjoong bites his lip, a devilish smirk on his features as he runs a hand up and down San's body. Like he's showing him off. Showing him off to Wooyoung who's stuck here, hands behind his back in Seonghwa's grip, while Hongjoong uses his boyfriend as he pleases.

A low whine in his throat escapes him. He'd... he'd never have guesses just how much this would turn him on.

"Hongjoong-ah... Talk to him. Tell him how he feels," Seonghwa calls out, and Hongjoong bites his tongue.

"He's so tight. So fucking tight, Wooyoungie," Hongjoong teases, high-pitched, satisfied tone wrecking Wooyoung. "Bet you'd want to feel, huh? Feel how eager he is, moving his hips on me."

San is, he's rotating his hips on Hongjoong when he slows down to deep grinds again, arms gripping the sides of the bed like he needs to ground himself down.

"You could, but you can't fuck him like this, can you, Wooyoungie?"

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

"Can you fuck him like I do?"

The blush burns Wooyoung's cheeks, the humiliation like a flame under his skin. He's never been more turned-on in his life, doesn't think he'll ever be, and he just wants... he just wants to _touch,_ wants to _do something, just..._

 _"Please,"_ the broken moan escapes him, his voice raw, wrecked, "please, please, _just..."_

"What do you want, Wooyoung?"

"I... I wanna..."

"Come here, Wooyoung," San orders, voice cutting through everything, and Wooyoung barely has time to see Hongjoong pull away from him to join Seonghwa on the armchair before he straddles San and desperately kisses him, kisses him breathless, hands not quick enough to grab his cheeks, to feel him under him, to...

San kisses him patiently, slows him down, a hand in his hair and one on his lower back, and when Wooyoung pulls away and looks into his eyes, he almost breaks under the weight of everything.

"Are you good, baby boy?" San whispers in his ear, holding him up. This is not for Hongjoong or Seonghwa to hear.

"I'm good, I'm so good, Sannie, fuck. Thank you. _Thank you,_ I'm..." he stops, unable to say anything else.

"You can thank me by making me come, alright?" San teases him, low voice tingling in Wooyoung's ear. "Can you do that, baby? Can you make me come?"

Wooyoung nods ecstatically, looking down at San. "What do you want?"

"Your fingers. Gimme your fingers."

Hongjoong might be able to fuck San hard, might be able to give it to him like Wooyoung never could, but when Wooyoung slides two fingers inside of San and finds his spot three seconds after, the moan San lets out is louder than any other one before.

Wooyoung can't help but look up, see where Hongjoong is moving in Seonghwa's lap as they both look at them, and even through his muddled brain, Wooyoung thinks that now is the time he puts on the show.

So he moves down, down, until San's thighs are over his shoulders and Wooyoung flattens his tongue over his rim, and San rewards him with a groan and a hand fisted tight in his hair.

Wooyoung knows how to please. It's the only thing he knows how to do well. Out of breath and even still, he presses his tongue inside of San, who's still tight around him, tight and warm, and Wooyoung eats him out like he's a starved man.

Maybe he is. Maybe he is, the need to show San that Wooyoung is good, that he can please him better than anyone else running through his veins.

When he adds his fingers, running his tongue between them, sloppy and quick like San likes, and then presses them into his spot, he feels San _break,_ his thighs trembling around his head as Wooyoung keeps going until San pulls him up forcefully with the hand in his hair.

He's always been silent when he comes, unlike any other time really, but Wooyoung knows by how San pulls him up for a desperate kiss right after that he's done well. The slow flame of satisfaction replaces the burning insistence of need, but San pushes him up on his knees nonetheless and bends down to take Wooyoung's cock in his mouth without any preamble.

When he looks up, the armchair's empty.

San takes him down to the base, tugs on his hand to tell Wooyoung to look down, look at him. So Wooyoung does, watches San's eager eyes look up at him, his pretty, pretty lips wrapped around his cock, thinks of everything San does to please him, and caresses a hand over his cheek as he comes, the pleasure ripping through his body.

San swallows, like he always does, and comes up on his knees to kiss Wooyoung breathless. With the kiss, a wave crashes into Wooyoung and he realizes that as much as he wants to please, he's never going to be able to do for San as much as San does for him.

So he hugs him tight, tight, hoping that at least some of the love he feels will send to San.

"Ah you big baby, you're crushing me," San whines cutely, and Wooyoung hugs him even tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But now comes the part where you carry me to the shower because I want to cuddle and I want it soon, so _chop chop."_

Wooyoung whines, but it's really for show and he picks San up bridal style anyway, carrying him to the bathroom while San hides his face in his chest.

Not like he couldn't walk. But they both love to be dramatic.


End file.
